


Foundling

by Leigh Jackwood (Leigh_Jackwood)



Series: Alethea Sirota [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigh_Jackwood/pseuds/Leigh%20Jackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Windu presents his new-found stowaway to the temple but there's a rather awkward form to fill in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundling

** Foundling **

****

Mace approached the part of the temple dedicated to looking after the very youngest members of the order. The doors opened, greeting him with the sound of several infants wailing their tiny hearts out. Here force sensitive children, usually only one or two years old were brought before joining the Youngling dormitories. A short Knight came up to him, his small horns glistening in the soft light.

"Master Windu, we were not made aware that you would be bringing a child to us."

"She's a foundling," Mace answered. The carer nodded thoughtfully.

"The Force is strong within her I can sense. Do you have permission to bring her here?" Mace nodded, ready to hand the toddler over. Instead the other Jedi gave him a holoreader.

"If you don't mind, master, but we're slightly shorthanded. The form won't take a minute. It's just her name, species and so forth." The horned carer disappeared into the depths of the nursery leaving Windu still holding the foundling. He sat down on a chair, balancing the girl on his lap. Her tail reached out and knocked the holoreader playfully.

Mace looked down at the form he was supposed to complete. He had only read the first box and already he had a problem.

First name:---

He looked down at the small child happily teething on his wrist.

"Do you have a name, little one?" he asked her gently. She ignored him. "I didn't think so."

"Tee-a," a little voice murmured and she let go of his wrist. "Fee-a." He couldn't be sure if she was answering him or simply babbling away to herself.

"Thea? Hmm, how does Alethea sound to you?" He jogged the toddler up and down on his knee making her giggle. That was the first box done.

Surname:---

Mace's own name came from his home tribe. Somehow the girl's race didn't offer any suitable surnames. He began to search for other names that fitted with what he knew about the girl.

"Sirota, orphan or foundling whichever one you are. Alethea Sirota."

Mace filled in the rest, luckily the temple was used to youngsters with little background history. The horned Jedi came back to take the girl away to be vaccinated. He smiled at Mace knowingly.

"Would you like to be kept informed of her progress?" he asked. It wasn't unusual for a Jedi to keep tabs on an infant they had a hand in finding. Mace shook his head.

"Thank you but no. The force is strong enough within her for her to do well without a mentor so early on." With that he got up and left to give his report of the mission alongside Qui-Gon.

... ...

Mace hunted through the nursery records before he found what he had been looking for. The medical staff would have repeated the midi-chlorian count but the computer only showed them if it reached a certain threshold, keeping the exact score undisclosed. It was however kept on archive, which he was currently trying to wipe. Only once every record of Alethea's blood count was removed did he cover his tracks and shut down the terminal, happy that she would be completely safe.

 

**This is actually the second part of Stowaway but I liked where it ended so I kept it as that. She now has a name! Sirota means orhpan or foundling in Slovak.**


End file.
